ripple affect
by khaos theory alice
Summary: what happens when someone decides to speak the truth? pure chaos.
1. Chapter 1

ab: okay just so you know this is after the end of the anime series, so there is no confusion

disclaimer: i don't own ouran...i wish i did but i don't so there. nor do i own that line from "sophmore slump or comeback of the year" by fall out boy or anything in FF X-2. however i own alice and the mystery girl who makes a slight appearance in paragraph 3

"Why would I want to go to a club that just gives empty promises and unwarranted hope!?!...after all in the end you're still alone, aren't you?" she exclaimed her head downcast as her hands clenched the skirt of her uniform. "It's just a waste of time and hope. Even if you love them, all you'll ever be is a client."

The twins glanced at each other slightly surprised that the girl had seen the reality of it all. It was true all those girls they tended to meant nothing to them. It was an unspoken rule between the members to never get attached and always keep the girls at arms length. After all it just wouldn't do to favor one client over the other or get _involved_ with a customer. The last time that happened they ended up losing they're customer, Ayanakoji-san.

"Well isn't a fantasy better than nothing at all?" the other girl responded, taken aback by the truth the first girl had just spewed from her lips. "You can't stay wrapped up in your memories forever, Mizukoshi-san." she snipped walking off to the girl's room to freshen up before the host club opened.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, come on, we need to go,"Haruhi called to them as she waved her hand in their faces to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh right, club" Kaoru mumbled and grabbed his bag, Hikaru doing the same using it as an excuse to look at the girl who declared the club a sham. She was the type of girl who tried to not call attention to herself however that made her grab everyone's attention. She had what he was guessing was naturally tan skin(after all it didn't have the orange tint of a fake job and she didn't look like the beach bunny type) and short hair red hair that ended at the base of her neck that flared out like that one character from Final Fantasy X-2...what was her name...ah yes, Yuna. Could she possibly be an otaku like crazy Renge? He shuddered at the memories that popped up of that chaotic otaku movie she forced them into. So what if this Mizukoshi chick was cute. No way in hell was he getting involved with another one of _them_.

"They forgot me...again," the girl muttered as rain started falling. "Then again he never was good about remembering to pick me up in the first place." She stood up and started trudging down the side walk her uniform drenched. "Lovely," she commented looking up at the sky for a few minutes. She looked up after she noticed the lack of water hitting her and the distinct plink of water hitting an umbrella.

"Huh?" she then looked to her left and there stood a little blond boy struggling to hold a pink bunny umbrella over her head. "Um...hello, I'm Alice" she started off questionably crouching down to eye level with the little boy. "What are you doing out here? Especially all alone..." she asked him in a motherly tone.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked her innocently as he readjusted his grip on Usa-chan.

She was shocked by his bluntness, however, she only showed it a little. "I'm not sad, just very tired is all. However don't you think you should head home? I'm sure your mama must be very worried about you. If I was your mother I know I would be," she told him with a little smile.

He nodded his head and gave her a hug. "Ne, take my umbrella, that way you won't get sick so your mama doesn't have to worry about you, either. And then when it's not rainy you can return it and we can have some cake together, ne? My name is Honey by the way," he said trying to hand her the umbrella.

"That's okay, you keep your umbrella and the next time we meet if it's not raining and it's okay with your mama, I'll take you and we'll go get some cake, 'kay?" she bargained with him.

"Promise?" he asked his eyes getting round and sparkly at the mention of cake.

"Yes, I promise, Honey. Now go home, okay?" she said as they pinky swore to meet again.

"Bye-bye!" he waved and than ran off to an older guy who seemed to be waiting for him at the other end of the block.

"Bye," she whispered then stood up and finished walking home.

"Today we'll be doing math problems in pairs," the teacher announced as the class rep. passed out the worksheet as the teacher started listing off partners "Fujioka and Mizukoshi, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru..."

"Mou, we wanted to work with Haruhi!" the twins whined together.

"Those two are so troublesome," Haruhi muttered as she took her things over to the empty desk next to Mizukoshi-san and pushed it next to her. "Ano, Mizukoshi-san?" she asked tapping the other girl on the shoulder to grab her attention away from the window.

"Hmm, oh right partner work, wow our class average must suck in this class if they're giving out partner work," Mizukoshi-san commented. "How bout we split the work in half I'll take the odds, you take the evens, ne?" she suggested pulling her calculator out along with a formula chart.

"Sure," Haruhi said, glad for once she was able to do her work and not have to play silly games.

"Fujioka-san?" Mizukoshi-san started.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked looking up from the paper to look at the other girl who was still working on problem thirteen.

"Why exactly is it you pretend to be a boy and wear the boy's uniform?" Mizukoshi-san asked as she handed over the paper that had her half of the questions answered.

"Huh?" was Haruhi's response. Thankfully for her the bell rang signifying the end of class. "Oh it's time to go. I'll copy the answers on both papers and then return your copy to you tomorrow," she told her as she stood and put the desk back.

"Okay. And don't think I've forgotten my question, Ms. Fujioka. By the way, you can call me, Alice. Mizukoshi-san is just too much of a mouthful for me to stomach." she said grabbing her things as well and leaving. As she walked out of the classroom she grabbed her new ipod and slipped on her dj-style headphones setting the volume on blast as she walked down the maze like halls of the academy.

"Are we growing up or just going down?" she whispered not paying attention at all to where she was going or more specifically who was about to walk into her.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed waiting for the pain that never came with her eyes closed tight. She then hesitantly opened one eye to see what stopped her painful fall.

"Hello, Hime-sama." the blond who caught her said with a genuine smile.

"Um, you can let me go anytime now," Alice muttered slipping off her headphones and letting them rest around her neck still blaring her music.

"Ah, yes. Excuse me," he said perplexed as to why his simple charm didn't work on her. Most girls would have been swooning by now. Hell, the only girl in the whole school who wouldn't have been affected by that was Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way," she gave him a curt bow and started walking off.

"Wait, Hime-sama. May I know your name?" he called out to her.

"Mizukoshi Alice, class 1-A" she answered and walked out of the entrance of the school.

Alice looked through her bag for her history homework as she sat under one of Ouran's many magnificent trees. "Damnit!" she exclaimed with a huff. "I left that damn packet in the classroom. I hope they didn't lock up." she muttered as she scooped up her things and jammed them into the bag and ran off to the classroom.

"Thank god," she muttered finding the room still open and picked the packet up off her awaiting desk. She then slipped her headphones back on and zoned out letting her feet take her to what she thought was the entrance.

"I'm sorry Ojo-san but the host club isn't open yet," a boy with glasses said looking up from his laptop. "If you come back in thirty minutes we'll be ready to serve you," he informed the girl who had just wandered in as he pushed up his glasses.

She slid her headphones off. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I must have gone the wrong way..." she muttered slightly embarrassed that she had zoned out that badly. "Wait, did you say you this was the infamous host club?" she asked her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Yes." he replied.

She looked up and glared at the man, her green eyes practically glowing. "You and your friends are pure scum," she snapped, whipping around and slamming the door behind her. She hurriedly ran down the stairs until she slipped and almost tumbled to the bottom however a very tall third year caught her. "Thank you" she blushed, bowing.

"Hn." he grunted and patted her head. He then left without a word up the stairs.

"What a strange guy..." she muttered and finished walking down the stairs. She gave a sigh. "No one told me Ouran was such a strange school. Really to let the students run a host club of all things..." she remarked to herself as she did her homework under the tree she had earlier occupied. After finishing her homework she put her things in her bag and stood brushing off the skirt of her uniform. As she was walking to the entrance of the campus she was slightly knocked over by someone glomping her from behind.

"Ali-chan!" the boy behind her exclaimed, giggling as she regained her balance. He loosened his grip so she could turn around.

"Honey-chan! What are you doing here, in the school uniform no less? Did you sneak here in an older brother's uniform?" she asked shocked to see the endearing little boy.

"No, I'm a student here. Takashi, this is Ali-chan," Honey said, still clinging to the girl's arm. "Now come on! Let's go get some cake like you promised, ne?" Honey cried happily dragging off his new friend, Mori-senpai in tow.

She stared incredulously at the boy who was now dragging her to his ride. There was no way this child could be a high school student. This was all just too weird. And the boy who had saved her from a painful crash down the stairs was coming with them. Now that she thought about it he must have been the man who was waiting for Honey-chan that rainy day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hikaru, Kaoru wasn't that Mizukoshi-san from your class that Honey-senpai just kidnapped?" Tamaki asked, a bit confused about what he just saw. Since when had Honey-senpai ever been interested in the opposite gender beyond a few of Haruhi's adorable moments?

"Yes, that was her. But how do you know her Milord?" the twins said in unison.

"We bumped into each other earlier..." he replied his brain whirling with ideas and questions." Could it be?!?" he suddenly cried out, "Honey-senpai has a girlfriend he's been hiding from us all along?"

Everyone else however ignored his outburst.

"That would explain why she wasn't affected by my charm...Mother how could you keep this from me?" Tamaki wailed clutching on to Kyoya's arm.

"Simple. Honey-senpai doesn't have a girlfriend. Besides I don't think she even knows he is part of the Host Club, because if she did, I don't think she'd hang around him. She accidentally came to the music room before club started and called us scum," Kyoya informed as he shoved Tamaki off of him. "If you want anymore information on the girl I suggest you ask those three." he told him while pointing at Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ne, Ali-chan is there anywhere you wanna go?" Honey asked happily.

"Um not really, I've never been anywhere nice before," she answered looking out the window at all the buildings.

"Huh? How is that possible? Are you a scholarship student like Haru-chan?" honey asked inquisitively.

"No, my family just got lucky about a month ago and we won the lottery. That's all," she told him with an apologetic smile. "Nothing interesting like that at all."

"Wow! That's really lucky!" Honey exclaimed happily and Mori-senpai nodded as well.

"So, Honey-chan, what grade are you in anyway?" she asked curiously still shocked that he was in high school.

"Me and Takashi are third years. Driver-san please take us to the Tirol bakery, ne?" he requested as her jaw dropped. The little boy sitting next to her was her senpai?!? Could that really be possible? Last time she checked things like that only happened in shoujo manga and she was pretty sure her life wasn't a manga.

"Yay! We're here Ali-chan!" he cried clinging to her arm as he dragged her to the entrance skipping happily.

"Aww! This place is so cute." Alice cooed looking at all the cute cakes.

"Ne, Ali-chan what do you want?" Honey asked happily.

"Ano, a slice of strawberry cheesecake and some strawberry lemonade please," she requested shyly.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai called from the door.

"Bye bye, Takashi!" he called back waving.

"Huh? I thought he was going to eat cake with us," Alice muttered as she sat down at the little table the waiter had led them to.

"Nn, Takashi has kendo practice," Honey replied happily as the waiter placed the slices of cake in front of them. "Alice-chan why do you always look so sad?" Honey once again asked her innocently as he fed some of the cake to Usa-chan.

"Let me tell you a story Honey-chan."

"Hikaru, Kaoru report," Tamaki commanded.

"She's 'neu vou riche'…" Kaoru started

"Her family recently won a lottery." Hikaru finished for him.

"Soon after she transferred here. Her grades are average," Kaoru started up again.

"Her looks are relatively exotic, and the only one she tends to talk to is Miyazawa, Saiyoko." Hikaru finished again.

"All in all she is a mystery." They finished in unison.

"And she seems to have figured out I'm a girl, somehow" Haruhi added in offhandedly.

"WHAT!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled out in shock.

"Oh, Ali-chan!" Honey cried out glomping her as tears poured out of his eyes. "That's so sad!" he muffled into her stomach thinking of the story she'd just told him.

"It's alright though. Every story has to have a happy ending eventually, ne? Besides as long as the prince remains happy the princess decided she would be happy for him." She told him as she stroked his head before swiping at a tear that slid down her cheek.

Ab: okay people here's the thing I really would appreciate some reviews. Cause if you send in more reviews the more I'll want to write and the more I write the sooner the chapters get published. So it's a win-win situation, ne?

This chapter was dedicated to Devothemadcashcow and my editor, Smart in a stupid way. You guys rock my socks!

Ps: read my editor's fics they're amazing. And don't forget to review! Both of us that is…

PPs:btw i'm super sorry it took me so long to post this but the document manager didn't want to work all last week.


End file.
